Kadir "Rais" Suleiman
'Kadir Suleiman, '''better known as Rais, is the main antagonist of ''Dying Light. History Background Photographhs found during The Shadow of the King side quest suggest that Kadir Suleiman is ex-military, having served in what appears to be the Middle East or Africa. According to Note 12, Kadir was serving as a Colonel that was tasked with quarantining the infection in Old Town. His squad were stationed at the checkpoint on Infamy Bridge and they had rigged explosives on the bridge as a failsafe if the quarantine was broken, after the bridge exploded, it is assumed that Kadir deserted from the Harran Army and formed his own gang. During the spread of the Harran virus, Kadir was hired as a political figure and was tasked with maintaining peace in the city. At some point, the Global Relief Effort (GRE) planned to evacuate him and his brother, Hassan, but Hassan died in an infected attack before the evacuation was initiated. Kadir blamed the GRE for his death and stole a file, codenamed Tempest. Afterward, Kadir retreated underground and took a leadership position with the bandits, one of the two faction gangs warring in the city and renamed himself "Rais", which means chief. Using his new status as a warlord, he would sent out his men to recover GRE DROPs which contained Antizin, hoarding them and "gouging the hell out of anybody who wants to buy some". Dying Light GRE operative Kyle Crane was sent into Harran to locate Rais and retrieve the stolen file by any means necessary. Upon landing, he was attacked by Rais' men, but was saved by Jade Aldemir and Amir Ghoreyshi, two runners from the Tower. In return for their help, Crane set out to recover an antizin DROP for the Tower's survivors. When the DROP was flown in, Crane was instructed by the GRE to destroy it in order to force Rais to make contact. He hesitantly complies, setting it all on fire and telling the Tower that there was none. After the destruction of the Antizin, the Tower's runners concluded that their only hope of obtaining some would be to meet with Rais and strike a deal. Crane offered to go to Rais' headquarters, with his underlying reason being to identify Rais for the GRE. During the meeting, Rais proposes that Crane works for him in return for Antizin. He has him shake down survivors for protection money and fix the antenna in the slums to reopen radio transmission, but only hands over a small portion of antizin in return, much to Crane's vexation. Rais states that if he wants more, he must hand over Jade to fight in Rais' arena, which he refuses to do. Eventually, Dr. Zere, a scientist from the Tower working on a cure for the virus, is kidnapped by Rais' men. Crane infiltrates Rais' headquarters in an attempt to rescue him, but is captured and forced into battle in Rais' arena against waves of infected. After winning, Rais orders his men to execute Crane, but he kills them, severs Rais' right hand with a machete and barely escapes with his life. Later, Rais cauterizes his hand wound. Not long after Crane enters Sector 0, Rais captures Jade and holds her at the city's museum, hoping to lure Crane into a trap and kill them both. Crane fights his way through the museum and finds Jade to be bitten and minutes away from turning. Knowing that Crane is infected too, Rais appears and throws them only one shot of antizin, making them choose over each other. Ultimately, Crane gives Jade the shot, and he is forced to kill her after she turns. Crane swears revenge on Rais from this moment on. In the game's finale, Rais announces to Crane that he had made a deal with the GRE. He plans to give them the file in return for an evacuation, and will watch as they weaponize the virus and profit from people's suffering. Crane hastily travels to Rais' tower to stop him. After evading numerous virals and volatiles, Crane comes face to face with Rais, who is armed with an engraved machete, on the rooftop. Rais tosses a throwing knife into Crane's collarbone and the two brawl as the GRE evacuation helicopter hovers overhead. After being stabbed with his own machete, he tackles Crane and both fall on a shipping crate, where Crane dangles on the edge with the research as Rais approaches him. Crane eventually survives, stabbing Rais in the neck with the embedded knife and throwing him off the edge to his death. Traits and Personality Rais appears as a sadistic, violent individual, who takes pleasure in using aggressive measures to obtain what he wants, and he doesn't hesitate in using lethal force to take down any complications. He is extremely manipulative and often forces others to bend to his will. It is known that the death of Hassan caused him to lose his moral compass. Rais constantly hoards Antizin from air drops, then sells it to other parties for an extreme price. This exposes his hunger for power and greed for wealth. He also fools desperate survivors into running errands for him in exchange for goods, ultimately denying them what he promised. Rais will punish his soldiers for mishaps and often murders, injures or dismembers them for small failures such as shooting one in the arm for drinking alcohol and killing two who failed to restrain Crane from attacking him. Rais starts out as a philosophical villain who is cold and ruthless to everyone, even his own thugs. By the end of the game, he becomes a mocking taunter, constantly taunting Crane. Gallery Trivia Category:Antagonists Category:Fictional Leaders Category:Fictional Survivors Category:Bosses Category:Fictional Deceased Category:Fictional Military Members Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Final Bosses Category:Dying Light